Skyfall- The 125th Hunger Games
by L'Amour veritable
Summary: An SYOT. Please Submit your Tributes and fast. Yes this year will be the most amazing quell yet. With a mixture of dreams and reality!


**Disclaimer:** Hello and Welcome to my SYOT! Now before you ask I do not own anything that belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Now that boring stuffs over I can introduce myself. I'm Gem. This is my SYOT. Now I have to warn you. I like to switch languages a lot. So if you know German, French, Russian, Latin and English (duh) then you will understand me! So that's it and get on to enjoy my story.

President Eva Lee (Evilly!) POV

As I walked up to the stage I felt nervous and excited. I was the new President of Panem and this was the first time I would meet the capitol audience in person. I knew this years games would have the most exciting yet terrifying twist yet.

"Everything will be fine Miss Lee," My Head Gamemaker Kai said.

He was only young, I think he'd just turned 20 but, he was the one reassuring me, the 29 year old. I had my own 2 year old daughter rooting for me back home with my fiancée Load.

As I stepped up to the microphone, I could barely here myself think over the noise that the capitol were making. All I could see was row after row of bright coloured strips where they were sitting with the occasional face I could spot in the blinding lights of the stage.

" Welcome! Welcome!" I said "To the Quarter Quell announcement of The 125th Annual Hunger Games."

The crowd cheer, which is almost deafening, as a response. Then a young boy, who only looks about five, walks across the stage carrying the box which contains at least fifty yellowing cards with each of the twists for year to come.

I smile at him as he hands the box to me and he flashes me two rows of white teeth and then walks off the stage.

I reach into the box and pluck out the card which has the number 125 written on the front of it. The back holds the newest twist which will be remembered for years to come.

"In honour of The 125th annual hunger games this year there will be two twists." I say. "This year, only tributes of the ages 4-10 will be reaped plus when the tributes reach the capitol they will be placed in pairs. They will train, interview and do the opening ceremonies together. In the arena if one of them dies the other will be alone."

The audience began to whisper as I walk off the stage discussing and contemplating this new twist in the games. I smile to myself knowing this year will definitely be a great success.

**A/N:** I hope you liked it and will review soon please! Also, Submit your tributes by PM only please. If you submit by anything else the force will be after me demanding my head! And you wouldn't want that now would you because then I couldn't go on writing my absolutely brilliant stories right.

Now everybody look down for my tribute form, list and sponsor information!

Tribute form

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Preferred District:

Secondary Districts:

Appearance:

History (Remember, nine out of ten people will have average upbringings. Please, not too many orphans, that plot device gets old pretty quickly):

Family (Mother, father, aunt, siblings, cousin, etc. Please give names, ages, appearances and how well they get along with the character):

Friends (The same criteria as for family):

Enemies (Not other tributes, but is there anyone back home who dislikes them?):

Social Status:

What's Their House Like:

Who Lives With Them:

What's It Like At Home:

Personality (What are they like? Are they sweet and funny? Naive and innocent? Cold and sarcastic?):

What's Their Favourite Colour:

What's Their Favourite Food:

What Do They Think of Themselves:

What Do Other People Think of Them:

How Do They Choose Their Friends:

What Do They Think of the Capitol:

What Do They Think of the Games:

**Reapings**

Reapings Outfit:

What Do They Think:

Justice Building Visits:

**In the Capitol**

What Food Do They Fall In Love With:

What Do They Think of The Train:

Ideas For A Chariot:

Chariot Outfit:

Training Strategy:

Who Do They Eat Lunch With:

Do They Form Alliances:

With Whom Do They Form Alliances:

Which Training stations do They Visit:

Training Score:

Interview Outfit:

Interview Angles:

What Are Their Last Thoughts That Night:

**In the Arena**

Who Do They Talk To on the Way:

What Do They Think In The Tubes:

What Do They Think During The Countdown:

What Do They Do At The Cornucopia:

Do They Die In The Bloodbath (Someone has to, I need at least six):

What's Their Strategy:

How Many Sponsors Do They Have:

What're Their Dying Thoughts:

What Do They Think When They Win:

**Careers Only **( 1, 2 and 4 are Career Districts.)

When Did They Start Training:

What Did They Train with:

Trainer:

Why Did They Become A Career:

**Non-Careers Only**

What're They Training To Do:

What Useful Skills Do They Have:

Any 'Weapon' Training:

**By the way! I cant have all 10 year olds Sorry! If you make a tribute who is 10 years old i may push the age down! **

Tribute List

District 1:

F: Leia Love (10)

M:Velvet Garand (10)

District 2:

F: Reserved!

M: Sladen Marksman (9)

District 3:

F: Pandora Carson (4)

M: Xander Bolt (8)

District 4:

F: Mia Kent (6)

M: Reserved!

District 5:

F: Amara Lockhart (9)

M

District 6:

F: Ariadne Mallinsky (9)

M

District 7:

F: Nevaeh Juniper (7)

M: Casper Branch(5)

District 8:

F: Jada-May Silke(10)

M

District 9:

F: Sofika Dagan (7)

M: Carter DeMagne (7)

District 10:

F

M

District 11:

F: Willow Star (7)

M

District 12:

F: Ademeira Chord (9)

M

And now for my sponsor information

**Sponsors:** These are greatly appreciated. Just say what amount you want to give for gifts. You may send it to other Districts.

**How to get**

Answer a trivia question: 5 points (R)

Answer a bonus trivia question: 10 points (R)

Review: 5 points

Sweet review that touches my heart: 10 points (R)

**How to buy things for tribute**

PM me what u want/need

**Food**

A slice of bread: 10 points

A pack of crackers (4 crackers): 10 points

A loaf of bread: 15 points

A bag of beef jerky: 18 points

A bag of dried fruit: 10 points

A pack of granola bars (10 granola bars): 23 points

A bowl of soup: 16 points

A bag of trail mix: 10 Points

An apple: 10 Sponsor Points

**Water**

A small water bottle filled with water: 11 points

A medium water bottle filled with water: 15 points

A big water bottle filled with water: 19 points

A huge water bottle filled with water: 23 points

A pack of water bottles (6 water bottles): 48

**Medicine**

Burn ointment: 18 points

Iodine: 11 points

A bag full of Tracker Jacker leaves: 10 points

Anti-Poison medicine: 26 points

Anti-bacterial Medicine: 20 Points

Alcohol for cuts: 16 Points

**Weapons**

A bow: 31 points

6 Arrows: 15 points

10 arrows: 19 points

A dagger/Knife: 15 points

6 Daggers/Knifes: 33 points

A sword: 43 points

A spear: 33 points

A trident: 53 points

Ax: 28 points

Mace: 28 points

Dart gun: 48 points

Gun: 78 points

A mutt: 150 points

**Comfort and other stuff**

A blanket: 13 points

A sleeping bag: 18 points

A pillow: 18 points

A pair of Socks: 10 points

A jacket: 18 points

A Tent kit: 38 points

A pack of 20 Matches: 9 points

A pair of Night vision goggles: 11 points

An empty backpack: 18 points

A full backpack: 28 points

A plant guide-book: 53 points

A "how to survive in the woods without anything" book: 78 points

Rope: 13 points

Small First aid kit: 48 points

Big First aid kit: 63 points

**Thanks if there is anything else you want for someone dont hesitate to ****PM**** me!**

**Thanks and yet again PM with tributes and review with comments. Thank you and good night.**

**Insanity: doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results. Albert Einstein  
**


End file.
